


Blue Baby Blue

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Pridecember, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Some parenting decisions need to be made togetherAtem and Seto aren't in total agreement about what those decisions are
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Blue Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Pridcember- "New haircut"

Seto knew going into it that marrying Atem was going to be An Adventure

He knew it from the very start that the two of them having kids was going to be a journey into the insane

He knew that raising his kids with someone who was so.... _eccentric_... and had so many personal opinions and beleifs that differed from his own would lead to some very... unique and interesting choices and discussions when it came to parenting, but he had also been confident that:

1\. They could work out anything with enough patience, communication, and compromise ~~he may have gotten that from a book but it didn't make it less true~~

And 2. That they agreed enough on the really important stuff that they didn't really have to worry about much, the smaller decisions could be compromised on and the bigger ones they already agreed on

It all seemed like a pretty good situation

.....

And then he got home and found his daughter's hair had been dyed blue

"Why."

It wasn't a question exactly, alot more like a demand

" _Why_ would you do this without my permission?"

"It's just temporary," Atem insisted with a smile

"And look how happy it makes her,"

Yes, Amaya _did_ certainly look happy, but in all fairness, she was also _seven_ , so this didn't exactly surprise Seto

"She's _seven_ , ofcourse she's happy to have blue hair," Seto pointed out

"It's temporary dye Seto, and it's just for a costume party, it'll wash out in a few days, she wanted to be Sailor Mercury,"

"Right.... wich brings me to my next problem- you cut her hair,"

Amaya, in the mean time, wasn't paying attention to this conversation at all, and was several feet away, happily finger-painting at the kitchen table, unaware of her parents' discourse

"I took her to a salon like you sugges-"

"You _cut_. Her _hair_."

"She asked me to," Atem frowned, crossing his arms over his chest

"Because she wanted to look like an anime charector! And this is a semi-permanent change, she's going to regret it when the party is over!"

"So let her, it'll grow back in a few months," Atem shrugged back

Seto huffed, wrinkling his nose

"Months are a lifetime for a seven-year-old,"

"Seto, you're exaggerating," Atem chuckled, reaching out to gently pat his husband on the shoulder

"And besides, what if she likes it? Maybe she wants to have short hair, that's not a bad or unusual thing,"

"But you should have had a serious discussi-"

"We _had_ a serious discussion, and I even made sure to advise her that this would last far longer than just the party and she _still_ wanted to do it, what, should I have told her no and just never allowed her to cut her hair?"

"Make her wait for atleast a month," Seto replied sternly, clearly having already thought about this quite a bit

....

Wich was weird all in it's own right but Atem was just not going to go there at the moment

"Seto, you could not possibly care less about _hair_ , and if you just have to get your braiding fix somewhere, we _do_ have a second daughter who's hair is still quite long, so what's hanging you up here? What's causing you to get so.... flustered?"

Seto huffed, fidgeting a little, his face pink

"I just.... I just don't want our kids to inherit your recklessness...."

Atem's eyebrows shot up, his mouth falling open, he looked as though Seto had just shot him between the eyes

".... _MY_ recklessness?" he repeated slowly

"THIS coming from _Seto Kaiba_?"

...Yeah, ok, maybe-

"The same Seto Kaiba who thought dueling on top of a moving BLIMP was a good idea? The same Seto Kaiba who repeatedly risked his own life and the lives of everyone around him for CARD GAMES? The same Seto Kaiba who almost ENDED THE WORLD to bring me back to life against my will? The sam-"

"Are you quite done?"

"Not even remotely!"

"If I said I liked the hair would you give it a rest?"

Given the look on Atem's face, he clearly didn't _want_ to, but maybe he would anyway, just because he was, after all, still Seto's husband, therefore _some_ part of Atem must still love him and not want to see him tortured, right?

...

Although maybe he was wrong

Considering who Atem was, it was quite possible that torturing someone was his way of showing he loved them

They _did_ have a combative relationship, and wile Seto usually didn't mind arguing with his husband-

"Tell Amaya how much you love her new hair and I'll let it go," he offered with a smug grin

"Fine...." Seto grumbled, hanging his head

"But next time would you please just talk to me first?"

Atem seemed to roll that around a little bit in his head, before finally shrugging, a small smile on his face

"Alright, fine, next time I'll talk to you first,"

"Thank you," Seto sighed in releif

"BUT... only if _you_ talk to _me_ first before you go chasing down a yakuza next time,"

Ahh the frown was back..... Seto struggled not to wince

"So.... you're still not over that huh?"

"Not even remotely,"


End file.
